


Dinner Party

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, THE DINNER PARTIES OF DINNER PARTIES, and introducing the long life sufferer: Bill Tanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: Dinner party at Mallory's.based off of this picture: http://a-forger-and-a-point-man.tumblr.com/post/157702971653/lovelyactors-ralph-parmesan





	

“Don’t you English know about driveways?” Felix demanded as they headed over to Mallory’s house or dinner. James pushed the button and the car beeped to let them know it was locked.

“I thought you would enjoy the walk,” James stated and took Felix’s hand.

“I can’t believe that you, James Bond, of all people have made it to Mallory’s dinner party on time,” Tanner announced.

“Tanner! Where’s the wife?” James asked the other man while they walked to Mallory’s house.

“Home with the kids, I’m afraid,” Tanner answered and nodded. “Felix.”

“Do you do this often? Going to the director’s house for dinner?” Felix asked and held onto James’s hand tightly.

“Actually this is the first,” Q answered, hand in hand with Moneypenny. “What kind of wine did you bring?”

“One of each,” James stated, holding the red wine while Felix had white. “And someday ‘Penny, you’re going to have to tell me how Q got you to date him.”

“I could ask the same thing to Felix about you,” Moneypenny stated.

“I like her,” Felix pointed out and James nudged him. Felix laughed and the five stood in front of Mallory’s house.

“How is he able to afford a place in Kensington?” Tanner asked as they stared at the rustic house in front of them; it was almost sickening how quaint the house Mallory lived in was. All he needed to do was add a white picket fence and a couple of yapper dogs and he would be part of the posh British life.

“I could tell you how much he makes but you probably won’t like it,” Q answered.

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Tanner said and rang the doorbell.  As soon as the doorbell rang, a low bark was heard throughout the house. Through the small panes of glass, a large white blob smashed against the glass, causing the five to all jump.

“Gunner!” Mallory’s voice hollered. “Down! Get back! Sit!”

Mallory opened the door and smiled at everyone. The five, however, stood in shock. Instead of the usual bespoke suits that Mallory wore at MI6, he was actually wearing jeans and a button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up neatly with what looked like splatters of sauce on his shirt.

“'Lo, sir,” Moneypenny said and held out the tupperware for him. “Q and I brought dessert; treacle tart.”

“Excellent!” Mallory said, happily. “Come in, come in. Don’t mind the dog, he’s going to be bothering you all. Sorry about your clothing, you’ll have dog hair to bring home with you.”

In the other room, sat Gunner, a large Pyrenees that was panting hard. As soon as the door closed, Gunner made his way forward and said hello to everyone. When he got to James, Gunner’s nose immediately went to James’s crotch, and slobbered his pants.

“Christ!” James gasped out, his pants now wet with slobber.

“Guns!” Mallory sighed and looked at James apologetically. “Sorry, James. Down the hall and to the left, there’s the loo.”

James nodded and pointed to Felix. “Mallory, you remember Felix, don’t you?”

Mallory smiled and held out his hand. “Course I do, happy to see you here, Leiter.”

“Pleasure, sir,” Felix said.

“Come on, sit down, sit down, dinner’s almost done,” Mallory moved to the kitchen as James went to the bathroom. The four made their way to the living room, where music played softly. Q and Moneypenny sat on the couch while Tanner and Felix stood, admiring the paintings and books Mallory owned.

“So do you feel threatened now that the dog claimed James, Felix?” Moneypenny teased when Mallory came over and handed them wine glasses and a bottle opener for the wine. Felix grunted and poured them all some of the red wine.

“I mean, I could go help James in the bathroom but I don’t want to taint this magical place,” Felix said while Gunner sat next to him, panting heavily. Felix grinned and patted the dog on the head.

“If you don’t act now, the fairies will probably take James away and leave you with nothing but his clothes,” Q said while Moneypenny giggled.

“That’s not far, I haven’t even begun to drink yet,” James answered and took Felix’s wine glass from him.

As soon as James returned, Mallory ushered them into the dining room. The table was dark mahogany, with matching chairs all around it. Candles and a small centerpiece adorned the middle of the table for everyone to see.

“It smells lovely, sir,” Q said and smiled.

“Please, we aren’t at work,” Mallory told everyone and set the pasta onto one of the many placeholders on the table. “Call me Gareth.”

“Yes sir-Gareth,” Q corrected. “Well, it smells wonderful.”

Everyone moved and began to fix their plates and sat down around the oval table. They laughed and joked about work and about their personal lives; easy and simple. Everyone was beginning to see that Mallory was an all right guy, normal just like the rest of them with a job that can probably cause a heart attack to anyone who didn’t know about it’s secrets. Mallory stood and left for the kitchen and returned to silence.

In Mallory’s hand, he had a large piece of Parmesan cheese and a cheese grater. Everyone watched in silence as Mallory began to grate this large slice of cheese over his pasta. Felix watched, his mouth opened while James stared horrified. Tanner kept his head down while Q and Moneypenny hid their faces with their napkins. When Mallory finished, he looked up to five confused faces.

“Would anyone else like some cheese?”


End file.
